Mi dicha, mi desgracia
by Emile Brojen
Summary: Creí tenerlo todo, que lo que yo quisiera podría conseguirlo así fuera por mero capricho, que todo lo merecía, yo, un ser perfecto. Sin embargo conocí a un lobo con piel de cordero... a Kaneki Ken. Mi mayor alegría, mi mayor tristeza.


Mi dicha…mi desgracia. Por Emile Brojen. Título otorgado por mi dulce sempai Tsuki-san. Es el primer oneshort que escribo y publico TwT ojalá les guste.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes que aquí aparecen son de TG y pertenecen a Ishida Sui, sho sólo los tomo para fines no lucrativos, depresivos y yaoistas

¿Qué podría pedirle yo a la vida?

Absolutamente nada, siempre lo he tenido todo, cuanto he deseado me fue concedido casi con premura y sin aparente restricción. Siempre tuve cobijo, siempre tuve alimento y salud. Inteligencia, fuerza…

Mentiroso, mentiroso yo, mentirosos todos los que me rodean. Nunca quise darme cuenta, creí que viviría bajo esa fachada, que la máscara que mostraba y que yo mismo me tragué como absoluta verdad era fuerte, auténtica y que me salvaría de todo. Cuán equivocado estuve. A veces, y lo confieso, llegué a maldecir su llegada, porque él derrumbó mi fortaleza que por años me acompañó.

Pero ahora me arrepiento de haber pedido eso.

Nací en una cuna de oro que ocultó trémulamente el mundo real en el cual me formaría, mecido por manos extrañas, alejado del yugo materno que cobijo ya no me brindó más. El otro pilar cuya espada contribuyó a mi creación nunca pudo ser visto como padre, su presencia fue similar a la de un mueble que a veces fungía de tutor. Sin embargo recibí calidez…de quien no pude esperar. Fue la servidumbre la que fungió de padre y madre, recibí educación por parte de un hombre sabio quien me mostró un mundo mágico, un mundo en el cual podía ser yo y mil personas más, entre el fragante aroma de los libros que aguardaban en la inmensa biblioteca de mi progenitor, ese fue verdaderamente el primer aroma que amé. Ese hombre ayudó tanto a sobrevivir los primeros años, es una pena que nunca volví a saber de él.

El hombre que me había engendrado lo destruyó, me lo arrebató. "Él te está enseñando a ser débil" gritó mi padre y a sus palabras siguieron golpes "Debes ser fuerte, defiéndete, muestra tu orgullo, tu poder" siguió gritando sin detenerse. Y así fue por mucho tiempo; a la par recibí dinero, viajes, tuve diseñadores de moda personales, todo cuanto alguien pudiera desear para una vida cómoda. Dolor, frialdad…lujos y comodidad, ambas cosas contrarias, una ganaba por sobre la otra. Quizás el dolor de la pérdida hizo que me aferrara a lo único que parecería salvarme…gran error, me tragué mi propia mentira, mentira originaria de aquel que se atrevía a decirse mi padre. Tras la partida de este me quedé solo, en esa enorme mansión llena de cosas inertes, llena de sirvientes que sólo podían agachar la vista y obedecer, me quedé solo.

Mentira, siempre estuve solo. Pero quise creer que no, por eso me perdía siempre en mundos irreales, por eso amaba leer.

Más eso no bastó, el vacío seguía dentro…dolía tanto. Busqué medios para satisfacerme, para llenarme, y lo creí encontrar en algo que fue al inicio bien visto. Las múltiples atenciones me tuvieron hecho un inútil, mi arrogancia fomentó la torpeza, pero el miedo encendió la furia oculta. En uno de mis tantos paseos nocturnos me separé de mis guardias…debía tener unos 15 años. Un ghoul me atacó, se mofó de la fragilidad que aparentaba. Yo era fuerte, pero la falta de experiencia me hizo flaquear en la defensa; al final pude ganarle en un arranque de ira y miedo. Lo maté, era la primera vez que mataba a alguien. Probé su carne y resultó de sabor extraño, no me gustó, pero verlo muerto bajo mi mano….encendió algo espléndido.

Mi nariz siempre fue buena, delicada, exigente. Con el tiempo mi paladar se hizo agudo, preciso. Encontré ese modo de llenarme…matar, comer, la degustación se volvió vital. Gastaba horas y esfuerzo en preparar las carnes de tantos modos fuera posible ¡cuán gratificante puede ser un estómago lleno tras degustar el banquete! Y así me creí feliz. Pude demostrar mi fuerza mediante mi habilidad en combate al ir de cacería, me volví alguien arrogante y cruel, un vanidoso. Lo reconozco, siempre lo aseveré casi con orgullo. Halagarme a mí mismo, ser halagado por otros, por fin me sentía lleno. Pero no duró mucho. La soledad me atacó de nuevo, cerda maldita es ella.

Me encontré solo con ese gusto casi fetichista, y necesité llenar el vacío de nuevo. Fundé el restaurante gourmet en busca de más ghouls que pudieran compartir mis finos gustos (criticados) y los encontré. La "alegría" propia del éxito de un plan fue un disfraz injusto, efímera. No importó cuánta gente viniera, cuántos me alabaran. Volvía el hueco por mucho que quise negarlo. Reforcé la máscara, clavé uñas y dientes a mis delirios de grandeza…

Pero todo eso fue en vano. Esos años de falsa grandeza los derrumbé yo mismo gracias a alguien. Esa tarde en la que entré a tan simple establecimiento fue el inicio de todo. La pequeña tienda ligeramente formal, el olor del café…y mis ojos fueron seguidos de la nariz. La abeja encontró un cáliz fragante de esencia desconocida, embriagante. Un dulce néctar podría ser extraído de él. Su presencia sólo irradiaba calma, la vista apacible de gris tenue aguardaba en su interior la inocencia de quien no ha podido quebrantarse ante la inmundicia del pantano. Un ser hermoso, así lo vi. Tenía que poseerlo, debía probar la carne del dulce cordero. Disfrazado de igual busqué ganar la confianza de la presa, un depredador acechando, la venus que se cerraría en torno al indefenso insecto en su interior. Anclarlo fue fácil, estrecharlo mucho más; adoraba su ingenuidad.

Las muchas veces que salimos, las eternas pláticas sobre cuanto libro habíamos leído, todo iba a la perfección gracias a mi eterna astucia y finalmente llegó el día de tomar el premio mayor, mi banquete más anhelado jamás. Cómo describir la sensación generada al oler su sangre, era aberrante, exquisita, quería más que sólo oler su rojo vital. En ese banquete qué mono se veía con el traje que usó, huyendo de su cazador ante la vista morbosa de muchos peores que yo a la espera de verlo destrozado, sangrante desmembrado justo como nos gustaba devorar. Algo cambió. Un ojo, realmente existía algo así, y su rareza alcanzó niveles estratosféricos. No podía dejar que nadie más lo tomara ¡solo yo! Detuve el evento, le dejé irse, luego hice todo lo demás para poder comerlo y nada resultó ¿entonces yo sí era débil? El corderito se me fue…y como buen lobo iría tras él. El tiempo en que me estuve recuperando, el tiempo que pasó tras saber que lo tenían cautivo en el árbol de Aogiri me hizo sentir algo que hacía tiempo no vivía: la soledad más despreciable de todas. Ya nunca pude llenar el vacío, me hice consciente de que algo lo había llenado y ese algo no estaba. Era él en definitivo. Por eso acudí en su ayuda. No me interesaba nadie de ese estúpido café, no me interesaba ese estúpido Aogiri de ideas idiotas, yo lo quería a él. Anhelaba ver esa carita de niño, la risa agradable y la mirada confiada. Fue mucho pedir, jamás tuve eso de nuevo. El color de los pétalos puede ser mutado, las estaciones modifican todo a su paso matándose mutuamente en un orden preciso, alterando la vida de la naturaleza. El blanco es puro, la pureza puede ser fácilmente manchada. Por eso odio ese color. Los tonos, aquellos matices que se vertieron sobre su ser también cambiaron los míos. Sus ojos perdieron la luz que tanto me gustó, la sonrisa alegre nunca volvió a adornar su rostro que, aunque seguía teniendo toques pueriles, ya estaba marcado por el dolor. Fue en esta nueva faceta que comencé a entender muchas cosas. Fui con él, sentí la necesidad de darle cuanto pudiera necesitar así como alguna vez hicieron conmigo, le di sólo lo que sabía dar: cosas materiales. Era útil, pero algo material es algo vacío y como respuesta nunca recibí un agradecimiento, siempre fueron miradas frías, indiferencia, amenazas, un sadismo que jamás creí ver en él. Me extasiaba su carácter, la facilidad con que mutaba de una faceta a otra puesto que aún llegaba a ser atento y lindo con quienes era más cercanos con él como esa maldita niña a quien tantos cuidados le daba. La dualidad que manifestó me hizo desearlo con más fuerza. Anhelaba devorarlo pedazo por pedazo, un rival fuerte digno de alguien como yo, el premio mayor que me complementaría al fin.

Me gané a quienes eran cercanos, ya solo faltaba que él accediera…lo tendría por fin, mío, sólo mío.

Pero…todo se tornó más negro, el blanco de sus alas adquirió mil tonos hasta ensuciarse de un repugnante negro, y con él me fui perdiendo en una locura que creí suprimida años atrás. Las situaciones originalmente son producto de quien tiene el albedrío de elegirlas, pero estas situaciones fueron impuestas por algo que escapa a cualquier entendimiento, y eso fue lo único sobre lo cual no tuve control.

Si no mejora entonces se estanca o empeora, y empeoró. La vida maldita no podía ser más ruin y no conforme con todo lo anterior se empeñó en quitarme más y más. Esa noche jamás la olvidaría por mucho que lo deseara. Él iba a ir y yo…yo…lo perdería para siempre.

Mi trofeo, el premio anhelado que tanto procuré poseer se me iba de las manos como agua escurriendo entre mis dedos. Imperdonable. Le vi allí, de pie mirando con ese pesar que hace meses era algo común en él. Intenté hacerle entrar en razón, quise que me escuchara, que mis palabras hicieran rodar el engranaje de su psique y que volviera conmigo, lejos de todo…me di cuenta poco a poco de algo que siempre supe pero que oculté con recelo incluso de mí mismo.

Mis actos decían una cosa, pero mi mente gritaba otra. Busqué detenerlo aunque eso significara molerlo a golpes pues si estaba débil no podría ir al combate. Grité cosas groseras, incluso me atreví a recalcarle mis deseos de devorarlo; pero eso no fue lo que quise decir.

-¡¿es que acaso no ves bien, tus ojos no funcionan, no piensas?!-grité al atacarlo.

-"¡¿No mides el peligro?! ¿Quieres morir?"-fue lo que mi menté pensó.

-¡Incluso con el poder de la familia Tsukiyama es imposible que pueda hacer algo-le ataqué justo en el pecho pero lo esquivó sin problema.

-"¡Tengo todo lo que podría desear pero no tengo los medios para protegerte, esto es mucho para mí! ¡No puedo hacer nada si tú vas allá!"-sentí que algo se rompía dentro de mí.

-¡No dejaré que nada interfiera en mi plan de comerte incluso si eres tú mismo!-apunté mi filo a su cuello pero nuevamente se escapó ¿cuándo se volvió tan rápido?

-"¡No dejaré que nada te arrebate de mi lado incluso si esa es tu decisión, no permitiré que te vayas, no te alejes de mi!

-¡KANEKI KEEEEEN VUELVE, VUELVE!-preparé mi mayor ataque, y la mirada que vi en sus ojos casi me hiela.

-"¡Kaneki, por favor ven, regresa, ven conmigo, no vayas!"-sentí que estaba al borde del llanto. Ni siquiera pude fijarme con plenitud, la rapidez con la que acabó conmigo me dejó en un estado casi patético. Él se había vuelto tan fuerte ya…superaba a mi fuerza y por mucho, él ya no necesitaba de mí. Pero yo sí lo necesitaba a él. Tirado como algo que ha sido pisado sólo pode entender con todo el dolor de mi podrido ser la realidad de todo: él era muy parecido a mí. Ávidos lectores que buscaron ahogar la soledad en las letras de añejos textos, viviendo en mundos lejanos y absurdos donde la realidad no era bienvenida y el sufrimiento pasaba a ser una molestia temporal fácilmente desechada. Pero él creció puro y gentil, yo fui una bestia egoísta. Él llenó con autenticidad aquello que estaba perdido. Me devolvió lo que dejé me fuera robado, sin darse cuenta le dio a mi vida el sentido que nunca tuvo, la dulzura de su voz erizaba mi piel y su mirar me hacía sentir que a pesar de todo yo pertenecía a un sitio, que le importaba a alguien, que…podía tener a alguien a quien querer.

Qué tarde me abrí los ojos, qué tarde noté la realidad. Tiré la máscara que él me quitó y develé todo cuanto pudiera hacer estado escondido. Excavando en las profundidades de la retorcida inconsciencia se abrió la fisura añorada que resguardó un tesoro real.

Lo amaba ¿eso era malo? Cada vez que fantaseé con su carne…soñaba con su piel y su calidez; cada que inhalaba su esencia no era mi apetito el que despertaba, era mi lucidez la que se iluminaba y me extasiaba espléndidamente; no era su vida lo que deseaba tomar como mío y destrozar hasta devorarlo….era su vitalidad y su ser entero, su corazón lo que más anhelaba poseer, siempre fue eso y nada más. Incluso los monstruos merecen un poco de afecto ¿no? A estar alturas me conformaba con lo que fuera, aunque él me odiara, aunque no confiara en mí…dolía, pero no importaba siempre y cuando pudiera verlo vivo, si podía verlo sonreír una vez más y podía estar a su lado…eso me bastaba para ser feliz.

Miré su silueta y extendí una mano lánguida, fue como querer alcanzar algo inexistente.

-Por lo que más quieras… ¿podrías por favor no ir?-supliqué y no pude más. Tantas emociones explotaron, sentí algo frío bañar mi cara y con ello se fugaba cada sentimiento que contuve por meses. Quise gritar con la esperanza de así calmar todo. No sabría describir ese momento, me temo que las palabras conocidas no bastaban para intentar dar una idea de lo que en mi interior sucedía. Dolor fue poco, era algo agónico transformado en sufrimiento. Angustia, desesperación, impotencia. Creí ser fuerte y no era capaz de detenerlo. Me miró y por fin después de tanto pude ver esa sonrisa que extrañaba. Se arrodilló a mi lado y tomó mi rostro, su mano era tibia.

-Lo siento Tsukiyama, pero ya estoy cansado de no poder hacer nada-se acercó más hasta que el cálido aliento me embriagó por completo-gracias por intentar detenerme, pero eso no servirá.

-Kaneki…por favor…no te vayas, no me dejes solo…-mi voz sonó extrañamente apagada y acongojada.

-Shuu-dijo mi nombre por fin y algo se contrajo en mi pecho-no estarás solo. Quiero pedirte que cuides de Hinami y…

-Ken-entre el llanto apenas era entendible lo que dije-Ken… haré todo lo que me pidas pero permanece a mi lado, si vas no podré protegerte…es que… ¿nunca has notado que te amo?-me rompí por completo. Fue estúpido lo que dije ya que ni yo mismo había querido notarlo, pero dicho estaba. Toda esperanza me abandonó, y el voraz agujero en mi ser absorbía la poca sanidad y vida. Ante mí se abrió un panorama rojo, inmundo. Entendí que el lobo en realidad siempre quiso cazar a otro lobo que iba por el mundo con disfraz de cordero.

El blanco no es blanco, el blanco no es puro. El negro no es suciedad, no es fin. No son colores, son todo y nada. El negro es vacío, ausencia total. El blanco lo es todo…por fin entendí. Un matiz u otro pueden diferir inmensamente y sin embargo proceden de la misma naturaleza, etérea y alba. Mutables los alabastrinos pétalos eligieron tornarse rojos. Pero no porque ahora parezca manchado significa que ha cambiado. Al final tomará el color que desee, puede ser todos pero jamás ninguno y yo quise formar parte de esa gama, quise que me otorgara la obsidiana que me teñiría a su antojo y me haría suyo. Porque el blanco es la suma todo y de él surge cualquiera…puede elegir cualquier camino. Él se iba y yo…me quedaba ¿qué sentido tenía todo?

-Shuu-tomó mi rostro-nunca te lo dije, pero gracias por todo, lamento que esto sea así ¿siempre meto la pata y lastimo a alguien, no?-sonrió con dulzura y por un momento creí que sollozaba, quizás era mi deseo de sentirme correspondido el que me hacía alucinar-no sé qué va a pasar, pero estoy seguro de que esto no termina aquí…espérame-la voz le tembló y para sorpresa mía mis labios fueron presos. Dulce beso que resultó doloroso, porque tuvo que suceder de este modo, porque era una despedida, porque con él se robaba mi aliento y mi vida. ¿estaba mal que alguien como yo le amara? Incluso yo tenía derecho ¿qué significaba ese beso?

Se alejó sonriendo, recuerdo que…agitó su mano y sus labios se movieron pronunciando algo que me dio la motivación para no dejarme morir sin importar qué tan grande fuera la agonía.

"Te amo"

Quizás soñé, quizás ya estaba muy loco, pero cierto o falso me hizo querer esperar a que volviera…

Volvería.


End file.
